


Make the best of a bad situation

by JustAnnie



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two heartbroken girls meet on the roof late at night, while the others celebrate the victory over the Techno's. Set near the end of s5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the best of a bad situation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from While We're In Love by Ivy  
> This is an old fic that has been posted in a few other places, so you might have seen it before  
> Mainly May/Trudy, but implied Amber/Jay

Everyone seemed to be happy, celebrating the final victory over the Technos. Trudy had been in a good mood up until she saw Amber and Jay dancing close together, not following the fast rhythm of the music at all. Sighing heavily she leaned back against the wall. Since Ruby had offered to be with the kids, she felt like she couldn't just go back to her room yet. What was she supposed to do there anyway? Read one of the books she had read a few hundred times already? Instead she decided to take a break. She filled up her glass, and sneaked out of the room. No one seemed to notice if she was there or not.

Up on the roof she let out a relieved sigh. It was so quiet, the whole city was peaceful, just like they had fought for. In that moment it wasn't enough to make her feel happy. Who did she have to celebrate it with? Brady didn't understand what had happened.

"Here's to winning the war, defeating Mega, and getting peace back," she held up her glass to no one, and then drank half of it at once. "However long it lasts before the next crazy comes along..." she sighed and stepped closer to the edge.

"Hey, Trudy."

She let out a small scream, and turned around.

"May! Don't sneak up on people when they're standing on the edge of the roof!"

"Sorry," May laughed. Trudy couldn't help smiling with her.

"Not in a party mood?" May's eyes searched her face.

Trudy looked out over the city to avoid her gaze. "No, guess not..." she glanced back at May who had finally stopped looking at her. "What about you?"

May held up a bottle. "I felt like getting a little drunk, but couldn't do it around Salene, so I figured this was the best place."

Trudy understood, and smiled to her. "You're a good friend."

May flinched a little at that. "I have a lot to make up for..." she mumbled.

"Guess that's something we have in common." Trudy sighed.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, and they just stood there staring out at the city for a while.

"No, it's not." May said suddenly.

Trudy looked confused at her, trying to remember what they had been talking about.

"You had a kid, and you were brainwashed. I just looked after myself, like I always do...with the Chosen, and with Mega," her eyes were still looking at the same spot in the sky.

Trudy tried to find the right words to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"We both made our choices, and have to face the consequences," she said finally. May just nodded in response. "Simple as that!" Trudy raised her glass.

"Real simple," May said with a laugh.

"Here's to consequences, simplicity, and uh..." Trudy stopped.

"Forgiveness? Redemption?" May suggested, raising her glass to.

"Both of those!" Trudy waved her glass so much that she spilled some of her drink. "Oops," she giggled. "Won't get drunk if I throw it all out."

"I think you're drunk enough," May couldn't hide her amusement.

Trudy started laughing, and leaned on May. "Not used to alcol.."

May smiled as she put one arm around her to keep her on her feet. "You mean alcohol?"

That sent Trudy into another laughing fit.

"You should go to bed, Trudy. Sleep it off," May suggested, but Trudy just shook her head. "Ok, but at least go back inside?" May sighed. "Don't think the roof is the safest place for you to be right now..."

"I need air," Trudy insisted, but let May lead her away from the edge. They sat down next to each other, leaning against the wall. Trudy again raised her glass.

"Here's to never falling for someone who doesn't feel the same way ever again!"

"I'll drink to that!" May sighed.

During the next hour they had raised their glass to everything from Brady to pepperoni pizza, and the bottle was getting empty.

 

Trudy couldn't remember much the next morning when she woke up. To her surprise someone's arm was around her, and an even bigger surprise was in store when she turned around to see a sleeping May. It didn't take more than a second for Trudy to realise they were both naked. She remembered flashes of hands on skin, lips on skin, lips on lips? She quickly disentangled herself from May, and pulled her sheets up over her chest. When May started stirring, Trudy quickly got out of the bed, and put on her bathrobe.

"Where am I?" May sat up, looking confused.

Trudy looked away when the sheets slid down. May had covered herself when she dared do look back, and looked as embarrassed as Trudy felt.

"Ruby will probably be here with Brady soon," Trudy said slowly. May took the hint, and nodded. Trudy turned around to let her get dressed.

She found herself sneaking a glance in the mirror, suddenly remembering the passionate kisses; tongues meeting, teeth clashing. Desperate and clumsy attempts of taking each other's clothes off, hands going in very new places, May trailing kisses down her stomach...

Trudy shook her head, trying to stop the images. Suddenly her eyes met May's in the mirror, and she looked away, embarrassed to have been caught looking.

"I'm dressed now," May said finally, and Trudy turned back around. She pulled the bathrobe tighter around herself, like it would somehow protect her from the pieces of memories that kept flashing through her head.

"I won't mention it to anyone if you don't want me to." May looked at her.

"Thanks," Trudy smiled carefully.

For a second May looked disappointed, like she was hoping for something else. But then she left, and Trudy decided to stop thinking about it, pretend it never happened.

 

Trudy could swear May was making it difficult on purpose. Whenever their eyes met across the room, she'd hold her gaze, and Trudy could swear she saw a smile whenever it caused her to turn away blushing. May also seemed to take every opportunity to touch her, and to get close enough for them to brush against each other. It was driving Trudy crazy. But the only one who seemed to notice anything different, was Brady. Whenever her mother got that distant look on her face, she had to yell or shake her to get a response.

It was during those days that Trudy realised what must have happened between May and Salene. The tension, the love-letter Gel found, Salene avoiding any questions about what was wrong. It all made sense now. Even if they were friends again, Trudy could tell it wasn't the same as it had been. And suddenly she found herself watching the two with a nagging feeling in her stomach. This wasn't fair. The two of them had both been heartbroken that night on the roof, Trudy realised that now, and somehow she was falling for May. Another person whose heart belonged to someone else.

As much as Trudy tried to avoid it, it only took about a week before she ended up alone with May. She went to get herself some water, after waking up from a pleasant yet disturbing dream, when May was already sitting in the cafe. With the dream fresh in mind, May was the last person Trudy wanted to see.

"Can't sleep?" May looked at her.

Trudy shook her head slightly, and walked into the kitchen. She found a water bottle, and dropped it in surprise when May was suddenly next to her.

"Didn't mean to scare you," May picked it up, and put it on the counter, taking the opportunity to stand even closer. ?"Are you going to avoid me forever?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm not avoiding you," Trudy mumbled, trying to get past her, but May stepped in front of her again. Instead of getting away, she was now even closer to her. May cupped her face, forcing her to look at her.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked, her voice barely louder then a whisper.

A broken heart, that was what she was afraid of. They were both self-destructive, and both hung up on someone else. But when May's lips were suddenly on hers, she let all those thoughts disappear. Maybe they could make each other happy, even if just for a little while.


End file.
